


Undercover

by LillianRin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Human Trafficking, If You Squint - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Protective Steve McGarrett, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, creepy male OC, it was a random, my male OC is Australian but I mean nothing by it, undercover Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianRin/pseuds/LillianRin
Summary: There is another threat in Hawaii, and to take him down, one of the team must go undercover. (And that person is Steve).





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> idk I wrote this late one night in one sitting and it's just been sitting in my files forever gathering dust. I believe it's set somewhere early in the show, around season two to four ? I really just wanted to write Steve going undercover as bait because he refuses to let Danny do it, and Danny hating it the whole time. Any grammar/spelling mistakes are mine.

Illegal prostitution rings weren’t out of the ordinary. Five-o dealt with similar situations all the time, and saved quite literally hundreds of women forced into prostitution. Kono was usually the one to go undercover in these situations, but this time around, things were different.

A new prostitution ring was springing up all over Hawaii, particularly advertising itself to vacation-goers and business men. Word on the ring had been quiet for some time, but after a recent murder case surfaced relating to the prostitution ring, Five-o caught wind.

Through thorough investigating, Chin and Steve had discovered that the leader of this prostitution ring went by the name Mickey, otherwise known as Michael Taylor. The man had quite the rap sheet: sexual assault, rape, criminal possession of a weapon, criminal sale of a controlled substance, etc. Mickey originated from Australia, but had run to Hawaii of all places.

They weren’t surprised to hear that Mickey had been trafficking underaged prostiutes, because several Pimps did, but they were surprised to hear that the majority of these prostitutes were male. According to their source, Mickey never touched his female workers, only the males. He ‘favored’ them, or whatever. It made Five-o sick regardless of gender or sexuality.

At the end of the day, Kono would not be the one to go undercover. If their source was right, then Mickey would be unphased by Kono’s appearance. So it was down to Chin, Steve, and Danny, which quickly became a heated discussion of who would be the one to go undercover as bait to catch this bastard.

And Steve would be damned if he let Danny get within arms distance of Michael Taylor. Maybe it was because Steve felt better equipped to deal with this Mickey guy, but deep down he knew why he refused to put Danny in that situation. Chin could handle himself, and hell, Danny had proved over and over that he could handle himself too. But something about Danny, the man Steve cared far too deeply for to be brotherly love, willingly entering the clutches of this criminal made Steve’s stomach churn.

“You’re not going,” Steve grit out.

Danny’s brows rose. “Why not? Huh? Am I not pretty enough?” He fluttered his eyelashes comically.

Steve was unamused. Actually, Danny was the perfect candidate, which only pissed Steve off more. Danny was short, no matter how much he denied it. He was handsome, pretty even, with those sweet, smoldering eyes and smart mouth. It was part of why Steve found himself attracted to the blonde man. That, and Danny didn’t put up with Steve’s shit. Not many people did that.

“Okay, fine, then what about Chin? Are you gonna tell Chin he can’t go either?”

“Chin, you’re not going.” Danny grinned, but Steve continued, “But you’d go before I let Danny out there.”

“What! Why?” whined Danny.

Steve shrugged. “Chin is a badass.”

“Doesn’t Taylor have a type?” Danny pushed. “That might help us decide  _ fairly _ .”

Kono, who was exasperated at the whole thing, spoke up. “If I remember correctly, our source said Mickey is into ‘surfer brunettes with a natural tan’.” She smirked.

“See? There you go. I’ll go,” Danny said.

“Did you not just hear her?” Steve retorted, making a vague motion toward Kono.

Chin crossed his arms. “I hate to say it, but Steve’s right, Danny. Steve fits Taylor’s type more than us.”

Danny just glared, but they could tell that they won. Steve with his dark hair, his sun-kissed skin and lean, ripped body. Who wouldn’t drool over that? So it was decided; Steve would go undercover.

“I hate this.”

“You’re not the only one,” Steve murmured.

“Though, I’d love to see you dress up all surfer-like, Mr. Super SEAL,” said Danny lightheartedly.

Steve said nothing. He’d do anything, if it meant to keep Danny out of harm’s way.

 

He felt ridiculous.

Kono and Chin had helped Steve dress for his undercover gig. A pair of swim trunks, sandals, and a button up shirt open halfway down his chest. It was a stark difference from his usual cargo pants and shirt. Kono had mussed up his hair a bit, reminded him to be laid back and smile lots. The cousins were proud of their work.

Now Steve was at some beach bar, sipping a fruity drink and keeping an eye out for this Mickey figure. Mickey was said to visit these parts often, which could be confirmed with all the missing person reports. It was not far from this beach that their murder victim had been discovered.

“I still think I should’ve been the one to go undercover,” Danny said over their comm-link.

“No offense, Danny, but you look better in a tie and slacks than swim trunks and sandals,” Steve said into the comm-link under his breath.

“Was that a compliment?”

Steve ignored him. He’d caught sight of their target. Michael Taylor was a tall, blonde Aussie, even taller than Steve himself. His nose looked like it had been broken too many times, and there was a scar from his collar bone up leading up to his earlobe. In a rugged way, Michael Taylor was handsome, but Steve was unmoved. This bastard sold people out against their will, and Steve would be the one to put him in cuffs.

Once Mickey was close enough, Steve made a point to catch his eye. It wasn’t hard. Mickey was drawn to him like a moth to a light. The tall Aussie slid like a snake into the seat beside Steve, grinning to reveal blinding white teeth, one of them chipped.

“Hey there.”

Steve leaned on an elbow, facing the man. “Hey.”

“What’s someone like you doing all alone out here? Looking for some company?” He had a thick Australian accent, which was damningly attractive.

“I wouldn’t mind some company. The name’s Brett.” Danny had picked the name for him. He claimed it was the perfect surfer name, which was ridiculous to Steve, but he didn’t push it. “You’re not from around here, are you? That accent…”

“I’m visiting from Australia,” said Mickey, leaning in closer now that he knew his presence was welcome. “What about you? You look like a  _ local _ .”

“Born and raised.”

Now Mickey looked Steve up and down, which brought uncomfortable chills to Steve’s spine. Is this how women felt when preyed upon? Mickey’s eyes held a certain hunger to them, like he was ready to all but jump Steve’s bones. Well, that was quick.

“Hmm, I take it you have experience with surfing, then, huh?”

Steve broke their eye contact to sip at his drink. He hadn’t expected to be this nervous. “Most people here do.”

Then Mickey was touching his arm, fingers pressing into the firm muscle of Steve’s bicep. Steve wanted to wrench away, maybe punch the guy in the face, but held his ground. He was a trained SEAL dammit. He could handle a simple guy  _ hitting on _ him.

“Well, Brett, what do you say we get out of here?”

Steve feigned a smile. “Not gonna buy me dinner first?”

Mickey gave him a pleased smirk. “That can be arranged.”

They stood, Mickey leading him away from the beach bar with a hand on the hollow of Steve’s back. Again, Steve resisted the urge to flinch away. He tried to focus on the fact that Danny could be in his place, and the fact that he wasn’t gave Steve strength.

“That was relatively easy,” Danny’s voice came over the comm.

“I told you,” said Kono. “Steve’s hot. Thanks to us.”

“Just be careful,” came Danny’s rare concerned tone that said he was trying to hide his concern but failing. “So far we have nothing on this guy except trying to take you out on a date.”

Steve didn’t reply. Mickey was walking too close beside him.

The sun was gone by the time they reached a pricey silver car. All that lit the area was a dim street light, casting an orange glow over the two of them. Steve didn’t like this. As Mickey opened the passenger door for him, Steve was expecting to be knocked out or something. When it didn’t happen, when Mickey got in the car and drove them to a restaurant without problem, Steve realized the man was actually going to take him on a date first.

So much for getting this over with quickly.

Mickey took Steve to a five-star hotel. Steve, naturally, felt out of place in his swim trunks, but Mickey didn’t seem to care. He had them brought to a private room where the two got to ‘know each other’ and eat expensive meals. At least Steve got to eat while having to endure this undercover date. It was good steak.

Somewhere close by, Danny and Chin were keeping an eye on them while Kono was back at the office keeping an eye on Steve’s gps tracker and whatnot. Steve pretended to laugh at Mickey’s jokes, and act interested in what he had to say. Steve had to hand it to the guy. He made an effort at getting into a guy’s pants.

Everything was going fine, and then Steve felt Mickey reach over and slide a hand up his thigh. He immediately froze, but made up for it with a nervous smile. He figured he could pull off the ‘I’ve never done this before’ act because truly, he never had touched another man like this, or been touched for that matter. This was new territory for the super SEAL.

He only hoped Danny and Chin couldn’t see what was happening wherever they were.

“You ready to head back to my place, Brett?” Mickey asked, rolling the fake name off his tongue like a purr. “I’ve got a great view of the ocean.”

So did Steve, but he smiled and nodded, playing the part of eager date. Mickey paid for their meal, and led Steve back to the car. By this point, Steve was worried Mickey was actually going to take him home and sleep with him, rather than find any evidence against Michael Taylor, head of a growing prostitute ring.

However, when they reached the shadows of the parking lot, and Mickey had an arm wrapped around Steve’s waist, almost overwhelming him with his tall height, there came the screeching of tires. Steve tried to turn, only to be lured in by a forceful kiss by none other than Michael Taylor himself. Then there was a prick in Steve’s neck, one all too familiar, and everything around him was fading into darkness. He’d been drugged.

 

“They’ve got him,” Chin said into the comm-link.

He and Danny had followed behind a long way to keep an eye on Steve and Michael Taylor. As they expected, Michael’s cronies appeared and snatched Steve away. All according to plan, of course, but it was cause for stress either way. Danny remembered the look on Steve’s face as Mickey had pulled him close, too close, and stolen a kiss. He saw the discomfort on Steve’s face as he fell to the ground. Then Steve was dragged into a van and taken away.

Chin and Danny all but ran to the Camaro. Kono gave them directions via Steve’s tracker. They ended up somewhere on the outskirts of the city where the wealthy had mansions built with views of the ocean. However, they did not stop at a mansion, but a luxurious lounge. The van they were following came to a stop in the back alley. Chin and Danny only caught a glance of Steve being carried out before Michael Taylor and his cronies disappeared into the building.

“Fuck,” Danny hissed as he climbed out of the car.

Chin followed suit. “He’ll be fine, Danny. We’re going to crush this guy.”

Danny seethed. “I know, I just-”

“-care,” Chin finished for him. “I know. We all do.”

Danny resisted the urge to add  _ not like I do _ .

Chin gave him a look of sympathy, and for a moment, Danny thought he  _ knew _ . “C’mon, let’s go in through the front. See what we can find.”

Danny nodded and followed a step behind, hand brushing his gun where it rested on his hip. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see what went on inside.

The lounge was luxurious on the inside as the exterior made it out to be. Red walls complemented white and black couches, thick white carpet and dim lighting. A bar was set off to the side, several people drinking and talking. Music played, some people dancing, others just talking, gossiping, flirting. Socialites at their finest.

Danny and Chin were quick to notice the underlying illegal activities going on. Older men had young girls dressed in indiscrete dresses at their sides, whispering into theirs ears with promises of sensual desires. Some of them were so young that all Danny could think about was Grace. Well, Grace and Steve. Girls were not the only source of entertainment here. Boys had been dressed up and flung forward to entertain too.

The further Chin and Danny found themselves in the lounge, the air grew heavier with smoke, bodies were mashed closer together, and Danny was sure he saw a group of men doing lines of coke in a side room. They came across a hallway, red lavish curtains closing off private rooms. Without warning, a boy and girl came crashing through one of the rooms, all but falling into the hallway. Chin and Danny were quick to help them, guarding them when two angry men in suits followed.

“Who are you?” one of them sneered at the two detectives. “Get out of our way.”

Danny flashed his badge. “Get out of here before I have you taken in for solicitation of prostitution.”

The two men were quick to dash back down the hall and out of sight. The boy and girl were shaking, poorly dressed and frightened. They couldn’t have been much older than Grace. They definitely weren’t legal, that was for sure.

“Are you the police?” the girl asked hopefully.

“Something like that,” said Chin. “We’re here to help you.” He held up a mugshot of Michael Taylor. “Have you seen this man?”

Danny saw recognition in their eyes. A glint of fear.

“Yes,” said the boy. “He’s the one who brought us here.”

“He put tracking chips in our arm,” the girl added, rubbing over said spot where she must have been injected with a tracking chip to prevent escape. “He said if we tried to escape he would have us hunted down and killed, along with our families.”

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore,” Danny told them gently. “Chin, get them out of here. I’ll find Steve.”

“You sure?”

Danny nodded. “I’ve got this.”

Chin patted him on the arm. “I’ll get them out of here and call backup. Don’t do anything reckless, alright?”

“Nothing Steve would do,” Danny huffed with a grin.

Then Chin was gone, and Danny was continuing down the foggy hallway. He could smell marijuana in the air, heard laughter behind closed curtains. It was sleazy, and it was  _ wrong _ . He wanted to get Steve out of here as soon as possible.

Finally, Danny made it to a locked door at the end of the hallway. He used his gun to smash the lock, not caring who saw. He seemed to be in some sort of storage room where a garage door was open, letting in fresh night air. Fluorescent lights were lit overhead, casting an ugly light on what appeared to be crates about the room. Danny knew he’d find drugs if he opened them.

There were at least four men standing guard, two of whom blocked a stairwell leading to a basement. Danny knew without a doubt that that was where Steve had been taken. So it was with Steve on his mind that Danny took out the guards. The longer Steve was down there, the longer Steve was in the clutches of Michael Taylor, and that didn’t sit right with Danny.

Danny was horrified to find the basement lined with caged and shackled boys and girls. Flickering lights overhead made their faces seem gaunt and hopeless. Men in black clothing leered at them, meanwhile smoking and enjoying their captives’ misery.

Danny contacted Kono and Chin through the comm-link. “I need you in here with that backup, and EMTs. There’s dozens of kids down here, most of them minors.”

“Got it,” came Kono’s voice.

Danny slipped into the shadows. Alerting attention to him wasn’t ideal at the moment. First things first, he needed to find Steve, who was god knows where.

Then he heard Mickey’s Australian accent.

“He’s a pretty one, isn’t he?”

Danny peered around a corner to where an office of sorts had been set up. Michael Taylor was sat in a leather chair, legs crossed casually. Meanwhile, Steve was slouched in a metal folding chair, wrists bound behind his back with zip ties. As Danny watched, Mickey stood and circled Steve, whose head was lolled backwards over the back of the chair in a painful-looking angle. A flash of metal brought Danny’s attention to a gun on Mickey’s belt.

Mickey stopped and caressed Steve’s jaw, who remained stoic in his drug-induced slumber. Danny felt his blood boil. How dare anyone touch Steve like that. How dare he touch anyone without consent.

Danny was ready to rush the man, but lucky for him, one of Mickey’s men appeared with a cell phone. “Boss, our security has been breached. Two cops were spotted upstairs.”

Mickey scowled, drawing his hand back from Steve. “Damn. Gather my things. We might have to flee.”

With that, Mickey had completely forgotten about Steve altogether. He left with his guards, face utterly  _ pissed _ at having his sex-trafficking ring discovered. Once he was sure they were gone, Danny emerged from his hiding space. He rushed to Steve’s side.

“Where are you with that backup, guys?” Danny asked in an angry whisper. “Mickey’s about to high-tail it.”

“On it,” Chin said, and Danny heard gunfire over both the comm and somewhere above them in the lounge.

Danny cut Steve’s wrists free, hauling the tall guy to his feet. The drugs they gave him must’ve been strong because Steve was dead weight against Danny’s chest. Danny shook him gently, then harder when he got no response. Steve’s eyes finally blinked open, blue orbs unfocused and dazed. Danny tried to get him to focus on him by gingerly cupping Steve’s jaw.

“Steve? Steve, it’s me.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Danno?”

“Yup, it’s me. Danno. I’ve got you. Are you okay?”

Steve tried to stand on his own, but swayed, so Danny had him balanced with a sturdy arm around his waist. Steve had no choice but to lean his weight against him.

“‘M fine,” Steve slurred. “They drugged me.”

Danny winced. “I know, buddy. I know. Let’s get you out of here.”

As they fumbled up the stairs, the backup Danny called in came filing down. Once outside, Chin and Kono greeted them.

“We got him,” Chin said. “Michael Taylor is in custody, and we have several witnesses to testify against him, along with heaps of evidence.”

Kono smiled. “Good going, guys.”

Steve gave them a silly, drugged smile. “Thanks. I love you guys.”

Danny laughed. “That’s definitely the drugs talking. Let’s get you home to rest, Steve.”

“You don’t want to take him to the hospital?” Chin asked.

Danny gave him a look. “As if Steve would stay in a hospital, the stubborn putz. Don’t worry, I’ll get Steven home safe and sound.”

Leaving them to it, Danny helped Steve into the passenger seat of the Camaro. For once, Danny got to drive. He was surprised Steve didn’t break out of his drugged stupor to take the wheel himself.

The drive couldn’t be short enough. By the time they reached Steve’s house, the drugs seemed to have mostly worn off. Steve was able to focus, but he hadn’t said a word since they left the lounge. Danny was worried, but by now that worry had turned into anger, because how dare Steve volunteer himself for such a dangerous stunt? The guy could’ve  _ died _ . He saw the way Mickey looked at Steve. It made Danny sick just thinking about it.

Steve collapsed onto the couch like a falling tree. Danny made sure the door was locked before going to get his partner a glass of water from the kitchen. When he came back, Steve was watching him. Danny handed him the glass and sat in the armchair beside the couch.

“Thanks,” Steve murmured moments later.

Danny shrugged. “Gotta stay hydrated, babe.”

“No, I mean, thanks for getting me out of there. That guy gave me the creeps.”

“You’re telling me. I can’t believe you put yourself in that position.”

Steve side-eyed him, almost like a hurt puppy. “You would have done the same.”

“That’s beside the point. You should have just let me do it. God, that was the worst.” He shuddered.

Steve let his head fall onto the pillow, water forgotten. He stared moodily at the ceiling. “That’s why I didn’t want you to go in my place. Or Chin, for that matter. I wasn't lying, Danny. I love you guys.”

“Awh, you big teddy bear.”

Steve didn’t laugh, and Danny could see the discomfort in his eyes. “While I was with Taylor, I thought about you being in my place, Danny. It was awful. It was what kept me going when he  _ touched _ me. I could never let you go through that. I knew something like that would happen.”

Danny leaned closer, meeting Steve’s haunted gaze. “I can handle myself, Steve. You know that.”

“I know, but I still don’t like it. I care too much about you, Danny.”

“Awwh, you love me.”

Steve was dead serious. “I do.”

Danny felt his entire face heat up all of a sudden. God, Steve couldn’t just  _ say _ stuff like that! Danny stood. “You should rest and get the rest of the drugs out of your system.”

Steve grabbed him by the wrist as he passed him, presumably going for the bed since Steve seemed to have camped himself out on the couch. Danny stopped and glanced back down at Steve, who looked more nervous than Danny had ever seen the man.

“Danno, I love you.”

Danny shook his wrist off. “I know, Steve.”

“No, Danny.” He sat up, reaching for Danny’s hand this time. “I  _ love _ you.”

When Danny said nothing, Steve continued.

“These few years working together, they’ve been the best years of my life,” Steve admitted. “And during that time, I’ve come to care for all of you, but most of all, I’ve found myself falling in love...with you.”

Danny’s eyes widened at the confession. “Jeez, I never knew you’d be the sappy romantic type, Steven.”

Steve just blinked soundlessly, not knowing what that was supposed to mean.

Danny laughed. “Calm down, babe. I feel the same way.”

He blinked wordlessly again, then snapped out of it. “You do?”

“Oh my god, you idiot,” Danny laughed. “Yes!”

That’s when Danny found himself being pulled onto the couch, right onto Steve’s chest and between his open legs. Danny’s face burned, and he hoped Steve couldn’t see his blush in the darkness of the living room, lest he be teased for the rest of his life.

“Should’ve told me sooner,” Danny said, smoothing Steve’s unruly ‘surfer’ hair down.

Steve only shrugged. “Never found the right time.”

“And tonight seemed like a good time?” Danny laughed. “After watching you get groped by a pimp?”

Steve huffed. “He did not  _ grope _ me. He kissed me. It’s different.”

“Yeah, while you were  _ awake _ . He was creeping on you when I found you.” He swallowed hard. “God, it was awful. I wanted to punch his balls through his throat.”

Steve finally smiled and tangled his legs with Danny’s. “That’s a sight I’d love to see.”

“Well, if I ever see him again, I will,” Danny promised.

“Uh huh.”

“Oh shut up. You need to rest. It’s been a long day.”

Steve yawned, wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders, bringing Danny to rest his head on Steve’s chest. “That sounds like a good idea.”

 


End file.
